


Co pošleš dál, to se ti vrátí

by kratula



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Confessions, Established Relationship, Ignores Civil War, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Selfless Bucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, ignores infinity war
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Povídka do Třicetidenní výzvy na 28. den - vyznání.V téhle povídce zazní vyznání hned dvě. Být nesobecký a velkorysý může mít po letech nečekané důsledky.





	Co pošleš dál, to se ti vrátí

Tony Stark opatrně přistál na dvoře opuštěné továrny v okrajové části Bukurešti. Preventivně před sebe natáhl ruku, připraven vypálit na útočníka a požádal FRIDAY o scan nejbližšího okolí.

Ještě než umělá inteligence stačila doříct informaci, vynořil se ze stínů zchátralých budov muž v rezavohnědé mikině s kapucí, kšiltovku měl sraženou hluboko do očí a z pod ní vyčnívaly, mastné, dlouhé, tmavé vlasy.

Ačkoliv byl vysoký a urostlý, s rukama v kapsách a shrbenými zády nepůsobil nijak velkolepě. Jakmile zaregistroval Tonyho obranný postoj, pomalu vytáhl ruce z kapes, zvedl je nad hlavu a konečně mu do tváře padlo trochu světla. Měl divoké oči štvaného zvířete.

Tony nechal ruku trochu klesnout, ale zůstával ostražitý. Těžko říct, v jakém stavu mysli zrovna Barnes je: „Nemusíte se mně bát, jsem Stevův přítel. Pomáhám mu vás hledat.“

„Já vím, kdo jste a chtěl jsem, abyste mě našel.“ odpověděl mu supervoják.

„No super!“ vydechl nervozně Tony: „Tak si můžete zabalit kufr, jestli nějaký máte a vrátíme se spolu na základnu. Steve bude šťastnej jak malej kluk!“

Tony už byl šťastný méně. Sice chápal Stevovu touhu najít a zachránit dávného přítele, se kterým se tak ošklivě zacházelo (ano, Tony Stark měl celkem obstojnou představu a děkoval osudu, že týpci z Deseti kruhů byli natolik primitivní, že používali jen konvenční nátlakové metody) Věděl, že Bucky je posledním Stevovým spojením s minulostí.

Jenže v tom bylo jádro pudla, Barnes nebyl jenom Stevův přítel. Býval to jeho milenec, jeho první láska. Steve mohl tisíckrát opakovat, že se mezi nimi nic nezmění, že v jedenadvacátém století je jeho prioritou Tony, ale ten měl své pochybnosti. Jak se říká – stará láska nerezaví.

Jenže Tony nemohl jen tak říct, že Barnese hledat nebudou, protože žárlí jak blázen a má strach, že zůstane ze hry. Nemluvě o tom, že ten člověk vážně potřeboval pomoc.

To bylo ještě evidentnější, když ho teď Tony viděl před sebou a maličká, jedovatá část jeho já s úlevou kvitovala, jaká je Bucky Barnes troska.

„Já nemůžu!“ překvapila Tonyho odpověď.

„Proč? Jestli se bojíte vězení nebo nějakého předpotopního blázince z vašich časů, tak tohle je zařízené. Můžu si dovolit nejlepší právníky i doktory.“

Ale Barnes vrtěl hlavou: „Proto jsem chtěl, abyste mě našel vy a ne Steve. Jen potřebuju vědět jednu věc. … Je pravda, co se píše, že … že jste se Steviem spolu?“ ptal se supervoják se zvláštní naléhavostí v hlase.

Tony nervozně polkl, ale nemělo smysl lhát, tak kývl.

„To je dobře, ale tím spíš se s váma nemůžu vrátit.“

„Ehm, chlape … já si dovedu představit … nebo možná ani nedovedu, jak těžký je probrat se do nový doby a zjistit, že ten, koho jsem miloval už má někoho jinýho, ale ...“ začal génius, ale supervoják ho zastavil zuřivým vrtěním hlavou.

„Vy mně nerozumíte. My jsme si se Steviem nikdy nic neslíbili, žádnou lásku na věčný časy. V naší době jsme zkrátka neměli budoucnost a oba jsme to věděli. Brali jsem to tak, že teď a tady jsme my dva, ale jednou to zkrátka skončí. Steve, i když to ten vořech paličatá nikdy neřekl nahlas, čekal, že brzo umře a chtěl, abych věděl, že je OK, když si pak najdu nějakou fajn holku a založím rodinu.  
A když pak dostal to sérum, došlo mně, že on má takhle taky šanci, víte. Takže jsem spolknul veškerou svoji žárlivost, když se okolo něj začala točit Peggy Carterová – možná by jim to i klaplo, kdyby ten zatracenej idiot tejden po mě nezahučel do ledu.“

Tony chápavě kývl a dodal: „Ale dnes už můžete být legálně spolu, dokonce se ve většině států i vzít.“

„Jo, to se mně taky doneslo. Jenže pořád platí, že Stevie má nárok na pěknou budoucnost. A tu se mnou mít nebude. Podívejte se na mě a podívejte se na sebe. Vy jste někdo, prachatej, geniální, uznávanej, já jsem labilní bývalej zabiják, kterýho by moc ráda dostala půlka tajnejch služeb na světě.

Stevie má konečně respekt, jakej si vždycky zasloužil, i v době kdy byl jak tříska a nikdo to v něm neviděl. Má zas tým, co ho podporuje a má chlapa, co ho miluje, i přesto je to takovej paličatej vořech.

Já mu tohle všechno nemůžu sebrat. Nemůžu mu vlízt do života a všechno tam převorat. Proto nemůžu odejít s váma.“

Tony zíral s otevřenou pusou, čekal všechno možné, ale ne tohle. Pak se vzpamatoval: „Tohle nepůjde, Steve vás nikdy nepřestane hledat, když ví, že jste někde venku. A já vás nemůžu krýt a schovávat, našemu vztahu by to asi moc neprospělo.“

„Přestal by … kdybych byl mrtvý.“

„To byl hodně blbej vtip.“

„Možná by to bylo nejlepší … já … pořád si nevybavuju velký kusy svýho života. A kdyby mě našla Hydra, pořád mají páky, jak mě zas dostat pod kontrolu … a všechny ty věci, které jsem udělal … pamatuju si tváře všech lidí, co jsem zabil …“

„Já jsem vyráběl zbraně. O špatným svědomí něco vím, věřte mi.“ ušklíbl se Tony.

„Ne, pořád to nechápete! Vy nevíte … nechci se postavit mezi vás dva. Nechci, aby si Steve musel vybrat. Má kliku, že v tomhle století našel, někoho, kdo ho miluje – milujete ho, že jo?“

Tony se zarazil, vážně nebyl zvyklý pojmenovávat své emoce. A už vůbec ne před cizím člověkem, ale Barnes zněl tak naléhavě.

„Ano, miluju toho protivně zásadovýho parchanta se všema jeho staromódníma zvykama. Udělal bych pro něj cokoliv a moc chci, aby byl v týhle, pro něj asi praštěný době šťastný. Kdybych ho nemiloval, tak se tu s váma teď nevykecávám!“

Barnes spokojeně přikývl: „Nemůžete mě vzít pod svojí střechu, protože jsou věci, který nerozdejcháte a ni kvůli Stevovi. … Já, pamatuju si všechny tváře, ne nutně jména … leckdy jsem je ani neznal, ale někdy ano … a u některých si to dávám dohromady až teď.

Mám v poslední době fůru času, v noci většinou nespím, ale vybavuju si věci … lidi z minulosti. Nepoznal jsem ho, dokonce ani když mě oslovil jménem, protože se změnil, byl mnohem starší, než jak si ho pamatuju ...“

Barnes si během řeči s rukama za hlavou klekl a sklonil hlavu: „Zabil jsem ...“

„Ne! Nic neříkej!“ okřikl ho Tony a automaticky na něj namířil ruku s repulsorem. Barnes poslechl, ale zavřel oči, jako by každým momentem čekal ránu. Tony se několikrát zhluboka nadechl a snažil se znít vyrovnaně a sebejistě, když pokračoval: „Já to vím. Vím přesně, co mi chceš říct, ale laskavě drž klapačku!“

Ne, nevěděl to jistě, ale měl docela slušnou představu, k čemu se mu chce bývalý zabiják Hydry přiznat. Už krátce po pádu SHIELDu, rok a půl zpátky se Steve Tonymu svěřil s podezřením, které vzbudil Zolova poznámka. Vlastně se kvůli tomu tenkrát pohádali, protože Howard, kterého si jeden pamatoval jako skvělého přítele a druhý jako nevrlého otce, kterému se nikdy nezavděčil, Howard byl mezi nimi stále bolavé téma.

Tony tehdy nechtěl slyšet, že ta nehoda možná nebyla nehodou. Obvinil Steva, že se chytá stébla, protože chce, aby z toho Stark senior vyšel v lepším světle. Dotčený Steve, který původně chtěl celou věc důkladně prozkoumat, pak raději vycouval a nechal to být, aby nedělal dusno. Stejně měl víc starostí s hledáním Buckyho.

Tonymu se to naopak v hlavě rozleželo a začal s pomocí Nataši pátrat sám. Neobjevili žádný jednoznačný důkaz, ani konkrétní záznam, ale mnoho věcí naznačovalo, že je Zola netahal za fusekli.

Proto Tony nebyl absolutně šokovaný, ale teď vážně nechtěl slyšet žádné podrobnosti. Možná ani nikdy jindy, ovšem v žádném případě ne dnes – to by nemuselo dopadnout dobře.

Přesto mu hlavou ve vteřině proběhla řada scénářů. Hned první na něj řval: zabij ho! Vždyť zavraždil tvoje rodiče! Sám se ti naservíroval na talíři a nikdo se to nedozví!

Jenže to nešlo, Steve svého přítele nikdy nepřestane hledat. Při své paličatosti tím může strávit dalších sedmdesát let a Tony tolik času nemá.

A kdyby ho našel mrtvého, díru v hrudníku od repulsoru asi Tony neokecá. Další zrádný hlas řekl: uhraješ to na sebeobranu!

Ne! Ne! Umlčel Tony všechny našeptávače ve své hlavě. Nemohl to udělat, ne Stevovi, ne téhle lidské trosce a hlavně to nemohl udělat sám sobě. Nemohl si vzít na svědomí zabití bezbranného, poraženého člověka, ať už spáchal cokoliv.

Když konečně po několika nekonečných minutách promluvil nahlas, dokázal zase znít jako starý dobrý, kousavý Tony Stark: „Kdepak Barnesi, takhle to taky nepůjde. Odfrčíme spolu do Ameriky, kde to všechno zkusíme vyřešit jako velký kluci!“ a proste bývalého zabijáka popadl a vznesl se s ním do vzduchu.

Barnes se z jeho sevření pokusil vymanit, ale marně a Tony mezitím instruoval FRIDAY, aby pro ně na nejbližší použitelnou plochu poslala quinjet – cestovat takhle až do Států by bylo extrémně nepohodlné.

Než stroj přistál, Barnes to vzdal: „Vy to myslíte vážně? V tom případě … se budu snažit nedělat potíže. Abyste tohohle nemusel nikdy litovat!“

 

 

Od nočního setkání ve zchátralé rumunské továrně uplynulo už dvacet dva let a Tony svého rozhodnutí s odstupem času vážně nelitoval.

První půlrok byl relativně v klidu. Barnes byl byl mimo jeho dosah, v péči hory psychiatrů, kteří ze začátku silně omezily i Stevovy návštěvy, protože je nepokládali v téhle fázi za přínosné.

Tony věděl, že tenhle stav nepotrvá navždycky, ale sotva mohl Stevovi zakázat, aby svého zotavujícího se přítele podporoval. Nechtěl mu dávat žádná ultimáta, protože se bál výsledku.

Jenže v momentě, kdy byl z Barnese zase svobodný člověk, jak podle lékařů tak podle soudu (který ho uznal za válečného zajatce a nevinil ho zničeho, co spáchal coby Zimní voják), jako by oba dávní přátelé zrozpačitěli a začali si držet odstup. Dokud jednoho dne nezašel Steve celý rozjařený do Tonyho dílny – Bucky mu to odpoledne vysvětlil, že netouží navázat na jejich předválečný poměr.

„Ani nevíš, jak se mi ulevilo Tony. Bál jsem se, že se na to upne a bude to pro něj důležitá kotva v nových časech. Ale prý jsme se oba moc změnili, aby to mělo smysl!“

Tony jen doufal, že je to pravda. Uzdravený Barnes už nebyl ta hromádka neštěstí z Bukurešti. Když měl své dobré dny, tak byl přidrzle zábavný a flirtoval skoro se vším, co se pohnulo. A i když to byl podle všeho jen odlesk Buckyho předválečné persony, Tony perfektně chápal, co k němu Steva táhlo.

Nicméně Barnes dodržel slovo a nikdy nesměřoval svůj šarm na Rogerse – jeho prvním úlovkem byl agent SHIELDu, který ho měl hlídat. Steva to upřímně pobavilo a podporoval starého kamaráda v hledání nových známostí.

Navzdory přívalu pohledných žen i mužů, kteří končili v Buckyho posteli, se Tony začal uklidňovat až po té, co ho Steve požádal o ruku. Na vlastní svatbě už se dokázal na Barnese opravdu srdečně usmívat.

Ne, že by všechno bylo už jen perfektní. Tony a Steve se pořád dokázali strašlivě pohádat – někdy kvůli hlouposti, jindy i kvůli zásadním věcem, jako je budoucnost Avengers, ale nikdy za celých dvaadvacet let to nebylo kvůli Barnesovi.

Vlastně Tony začal mít toho člověka celkem rád. Bucky se po určitém váhání připojil k Avengers a ukázal se být velmi platným členem týmu. Rád se nechal pozvat do Tonyho dílny a coby vyučený mechanik to tu dokázal ocenit, mnohem víc než technofob Steve.

Většinu času byl uvolněnější a pružnější vůči změnám než jeho starý přítel. Jen občas ho přepadly černé dny, kdy neopouštěl postel a Steve byl jediná společnost, kterou snesl – a Tony to dokázal akceptovat bez žárlivosti, protože už měl dost důkazů o prioritách svého manžela.

Tony sám se neochotně vzdal aktivního členství v Avengers už před sedmi lety kvůli kloubům, ale stále navrhoval pro tým vybavení. Avengers se hodně změnili, byli dnes mnohem početnější, líp organizovaní a ze zakládající šestky už šli skoro všichni do výslužby. Jen Steve a Thor byli stále dost fit, ale hromovládného boha stále víc zaměstnávala situace v Asgardu a ukazoval se už jen při intergalaktických hrozbách.

Kapitán Amerika byl pořád velitelem týmu a Bucky mu kryl záda. Jenže Steve čím dál častěji uvažoval, že si mezi vylepšenou mládeží, která chce k Avengers, najde vhodného nástupce, předá mu štít a půjde do výslužby také. Tony věděl, že hlavním důvodem takových myšlenek je on sám.

Bylo mu šedesát osm a jeho srdce, kterému dával zabrat životem nadoraz, vypovídalo poslušnost. Natolik, že to sotva mohl před svými nejbližšími skrýt.

Ale dnes se Stevovy starostlivé společnosti na pár hodin zbavil. Svět zrovna nepotřeboval zachránit, navíc byla neděle, takže se Steve nechal vytáhnout několika mladými Avengery na vernisáž jakéhosi progresivního umělce. Tony raději zůstal ve své dílně a doufal, že se k němu připojí jeho občasný společník.

Bucky Barnes byl momentálně zase single, ale během let stihl mít desítky známostí, některé trvalejší, jiné na pár nocí – nejdéle to vydržel asi s přidrzlou Darcy Lewisovou - ale nic doopravdy stálého. Když to Stevovi dělalo starosti, smál se: „To ty jsi řekl, že se spokojíš s tou jedinou pravou láskou. Proč já bych se měl omezovat, když New York je plnej nádhernejch ženskejch i chlapů, co ty vořechu?“

Bucky se svým pocuchaným drdolem a rukama v kapsách vstoupil do dílny a zeptal se: „Na čem dnes děláš?“

„Ale, jen pár vylepšení pro Riri. Stěžovala si, že jí občas vynechává displej a nedovede to spravit. Míval jsem ten samý problém s Mark 23.“

„Vůbec to vypadá, že máš fůru restů.“ zašklebil se Bucky a mávl rukou směrem k holografickým obrazovkám s desítkami plánů.

„Rád bych leccos dotáhl do konce. A proto jsem rád, žes přišel.“ usmál se nevesele Tony.

Bývalý seržant nebyl idiot: „Jak moc je to zlý?“

„Zbývá mi tak půl roku. Steve to zatím neví – teda ví, že je mi hůř než přiznávám, ale tohle neví.“

„A do prdele, to … to je mně líto.“

„Nemusí. A není to důvod, proč jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit, když u toho Steve není.“

„Jestli jde o to, že tomu vořechovi musí někdo hlídat zadek, jinak si ho nechá ušlechtile ustřelit, tak o to mě nemusíš prosit. Nedělám nic jinýho už od svejch dvanácti.“ ušklíbl se Bucky a poškrábal se kovovým prstem za uchem.

Tony se opřel loktem o stůl a intenzivně se na Barnese zadíval: „Vážně toho nelituju. Nelituje, že jsem ignoroval tvoje námitky a odtáhl tě zpátky do Států.

A pamatuju si jednu věc, cos tehdy řekl a já na sto procent souhlasím. Steve si zaslouží pěknou budoucnost. A má jí před sebou nejspíš ještě dost. Možná je mu podle rodnýho listu sto dvacet, ale fakticky je mu teprv lehce přes padesát a k tomu má, díky séru stejně jako ty, vizáž a fyzičku čtyřicátníka. Má toho ještě spoustu před sebou a neměl by na to být sám.“

„Hej, zpomal Starku! Za prvý, tohle není něco, co můžeš rozhodnou za něj. Za druhý, ještě pořád žiješ a za třetí, Stevie není ten typ, co vesele skočí do jiný postele. Ten vořech tě vážně miluje a bude se z toho vzpamatovávat pěkně dlouho.“

Tony pokrčil rameny: „Jestli má někdo na světě čas, tak vy dva. A já nejsem idiot, vidím věci tak, jak jsou.“

„A co teda vidíš?“ nadhodil vyzývavě Bucky.

„Vidím chlapa, který, když přijde na věc, pořád dává svýho prehistorickýho kamaráda na první místo.

Chlape, ty jsi sbalil některý z nejzajímavějších lidí, co se vyskytujou na Východním pobřeží, ale finále seš pořád sám – a nezkoušej na mě ty kecy o potřebě pestrosti.

Těch dvavadvacet let zpátky jsi byl jen zmatenej chlápek, co si nepamatoval svou minulost a neměl valnou budoucnost, tak jsi udělal to úžasně nesobecký rozhodnutí, že Steva nestáhneš sebou do tý díry.

Dnes je všechno naopak, patříš k Avengers, jsi populární – tvoje akční figurky jsou třetí nejprodávanější. Máš budoucnost, zato já už jí moc nemám.“

„Ale … to přece nejde. Steve miluje tebe a nemůžu tě jen tak nahradit.“

„Já vím, dnes už jsem si stoprocentně, nezpochybnitelně jistý, že mě miluje, ale to neznamená že na tebe úplně zapomněl.

Jeden by řekl, že snad musí mít v hlavě přepínač. Když je v akci, tak dokáže operativně měnit plány a vymýšlet strategie rychlostí blesku, ale jak dojde na jeho osobní život, je to příšerná konzerva.

Asi by měl problém, otevřít se znovu někomu novým, ale ty nejsi nikdo novej. Ber to jako návrat domů, pro vás oba. Tak si ho užij!“

 


End file.
